La Passion secrète de Jane
by elo-didie
Summary: "Mais où est passé Jane ?" voilà la question que se pose Alec en la cherchant partout dans le chateau.


Coucou, c'est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Les personnages sont ceux Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu.

Correction faite par Elsa alias Anga**-**ThE-PrInCeSsE-bLuE.

Bonne lecture !

**La passion secrète de Jane**

Alec lisait Dracula de Bram Stoker. Il trouvait ce livre un peu irréaliste. Un véritable vampire, en tout cas lui, ne se conduirait pas comme le fait ce soi-disant Comte Dracula. De plus l'eau bénite et les croix ou encore les pieux ne servent à rien contre un véritable vampire, cela ne sert qu'à l'amuser ou à l'énerver, selon le vampire. Un humain n'a aucune chance contre quelqu'un de sa race, si celui-ci a décidé que cet être humain serait son dîner, surtout si ce vampire était sa sœur, Jane, ou lui-même.

Alec se souvenait d'une chasse plutôt épique, il y a quelques siècles, avec Jane où ils s'étaient nourris de quelques prêtres au Vatican, qui essayèrent de les repousser avec leur croix. _« Nous avions bien rit ce jour-là »_ pensa Alec. Cette chasse avait été un véritable festin défoulatoire.

Y penser donna soif à Alec et aussi l'envie de recommencer leur exploit du Vatican, et pour cela il avait besoin de Jane. Elle devait surement être dans sa chambre, car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait envie de lire. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur à vitesse humaine, en réfléchissant à un plan de chasse.

Quand, il arriva à la chambre de Jane, il rentra sans frapper, sa sœur et lui ne se cachaient rien, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Elle n'était pas là. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la salle de bains, mais il frappa quand même, et en entendant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte, mais toujours personne.

_« Jane doit être surement dans la salle du trône au près d'Aro. »_ se dit Alec.

Pour lui, elle ne pouvait qu'être là-bas, car si elle était sortie en ville, elle le lui aurait dit.

Arrivé à la salle du trône, il ne sentit pas l'odeur de sa sœur à l'intérieur, mais décida d'aller voir si une personne ne saurait pas où elle était, car Jane n'aurait pas pu disparaître sans laisser de traces.

_- Pourquoi as-tu un visage si tourmenté, mon cher Alec_ ? lui demanda Aro en lui tendant la main.

Alec s'approcha de l'ancien pour que celui-ci puisse lire en lui.

_Tu cherches ta sœur ?_ dit Aro, même s'il connaissait la réponse, vu qu'il venait de la lire dans l'esprit de son garde une seconde plus tôt.

_- Oui, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je suis allé dans sa chambre mais il n'y avait personne._

_- Elle est surement à la salle d'entraînement,_ dit Renata, la garde personnelle d'Aro, qui avait écouté toute la conversation depuis le début, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. _Je l'ai vu s'y diriger tout à l'heure._

_- Merci pour le renseignement Renata,_ remercia Alec, un peu ironiquement, car il n'aimait pas qu'on écoute ses conversations si on n'y était pas invité.

_- Va retrouver ta sœur, Alec et bonne __chasse !_ Lui souhaita Aro, qui avait lu dans l'esprit du vampire le pourquoi de sa recherche.

Alec se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement, en demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, s'il y avait bien un endroit que Jane aimait, c'était bien la salle d'entrainement. Il y rentra sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tellement il était sûr d'y trouver sa sœur.

Il se figea sur place quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était pas.

Quand Félix vit son « ami » transformé en statue au beau milieu de la salle, il se demanda ce **q**ui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état de choc. Le garde passa sa main devant les yeux d'Alex, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction au bout de cinq minutes, Félix lui envoya une énorme claque, qui, elle-même, envoya Alec défoncer le mur gauche de la salle.

Reprenant ses esprits, Alec envoya valser Félix sur le mur d'en face, le droit cette fois.

_- __**Pourquoi m'as**__**-tu frappé Félix ? Tu es complètement dingue !**_ cria Alec hors de lui, en enlevant les morceaux du mur qu'il avait rencontré, grâce à Félix, de ses vêtements.

Félix se releva, et se secoua comme un chien mouillé, pour détacher lui aussi les morceaux de pierre venant du mur (droit cette fois-ci) de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux.

_- Tu étais __en état de__ choc, tu ne bougeais plus depuis un moment,_ expliqua un Félix mort de **r**ire au souvenir de son ami transformé en statue.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle,_ gronda Alec en regardant Félix se calmer, _et ce n'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer dire bonjour à un mur, tu pouvais passer ta main devant mes yeux._

_- Je l'ai fait pendant cinq minutes,_ soupira Félix dramatiquement.

_- __Ah Bon !_ dit Alec surprit, il ne pensait pas être resté aussi longtemps immobile, pour lui il avait arrêté de bouger pendant trente secondes maximum.

_- D'ailleurs, pourrais tu m'expliquer pourquoi, toi Alec Volturi, le grand Alec Volturi,_ demanda Félix avec un ton ironique quand il prononça « grand », _tu étais en état de choc au milieu de la salle d'entrainement ?_

_- __Je cherche Jane…_commença Alec fatigué de devoir l'expliquer à tout le monde.

_- __Et ?_ Coupa Félix impatient.

_- Et, j'étais sûr qu'elle était ici dans la salle d'entrainement,_ finit d'expliquer Alec.

_- Je comprends il n'y a que ta sœur pour te surprendre et te mettre dans cet état !_ dit Félix mort de rire, il serait mort d'étouffement s'il avait été humain tellement il riait, pour lui ce moment était à garder en mémoire comme un des plus drôle de sa longue vie d'immortel. _Elle est surement __aux cachots_, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

_- Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Alec, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Félix lui parlait des cachots, il était sûr que Jane ne serait pas descendue là-bas sans une bonne raison.

_- Je sais __que Caius y__ est pour « interroger » un témoin_, expliqua Félix.

_- D'accord,_ compris Alec un « interrogatoire » de leur chef était une bonne raison de descendre aux cachots, _Jane adore les « interrogatoires » de Caius__,_ ajouta-t-il avec un air sadique, un ton sadique, un regard sadique, un sourire sadique, un rire sadique… en résumé : complètement et totalement sadique.

_- Surtout quand elle peut participer,_ continua Félix avec un sourire pervers.

_- __Merci Félix, salut_, le salua Alec impatient de retrouver sa sœur, tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux cachots.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il suivit l'odeur de Caius. Il le trouva en face d'un homme qui devait être un Enfant de la Lune d'après l'odeur de chien mouillé, attaché à un mur par des chaînes. Mais il remarqua encore que Jane n'était pas là, mais il fit attention à ne pas recommencer « l'expérience » de la salle d'entraînement avec Félix.

Caius qui remarqua l'arrêt du garde à son entrée dans le cachot, se demanda, ce qui pouvait autant perturber un de ses meilleurs éléments défensifs et surtout offensifs.

_- Que t'arrive-t-il, Alec, tu as l'air __soucieux ?_ L'interrogea Caius, tout en continuant d'arracher l'index de la main droite de son « cher » prisonnier.

_- Je cherche Jane et je pensais qu'elle __était avec vous_, répondit Alec dans un soupir inquiet, car il commençait à se demander s'il allait réussir à retrouver sa sœur.

_- Tu es allée voir dans sa chambre ?_ demanda Caius.

_- Oui,_ soupira-t-il lamentablement.

_- La salle du __trône ? La salle__ d'entraînement ?_

_- Oui et oui, elle n'y était pas et je ne sais plus où chercher,_ murmura Alec désespéré, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux **(n/Elsa : l'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien !)**.

_- Tu es allé voir en ville, je sais __qu'Heidi voulait__ faire du shopping, peut-être que Jane est avec elle ?_

_- Oui, peut-être_, répondit Alec, _je sais qu'elle n'aime pas passer des heures dans les magasins, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements et elle aime bien passer du temps avec Heidi « entre filles »._

_- Les moments « entre filles », une grande histoire, un moment légendaire qui intrigue tout les hommes sur Terre,_ rigola Caius, avec un sourire rêveur et en levant les yeux au ciel, _j'ai toujours voulu être une petite souris, pour savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire __pendant__ ces moments là._

_- Moi aussi,_ sourit Alec, bon je vais en ville.

_- Je suis sûr qu'elle est là-bas, ne t'inquiète pas,_ le rassura Caius en se retournant vers le prisonnier.

_- Que faisais__**-**__tu si près de Volterra ?_ Questionna Caius avec un sourire sadique.

Alec remonta au rez-de-chaussée, sous les cris du loup-garou. Puis sortit en ville. Il se dirigea vers les magasins que Jane et Heidi préféraient. A près au moins deux heures de recherches intensives dans toute la ville, il trouva Heidi, dans un magasin de robe de soirée, elle essayait une robe rouge sang Dior. Il ne voyait toujours pas sa sœur, mais il pensa qu'elle devait surement se trouver dans un autre magasin proche de celui-ci.

_- Bonjour Heidi, comment vas-tu ?_ **dit Alec pour** entamer la conversation.

_- Bien,_ répondit Heidi de mauvaise humeur, car il venait d'interrompre sa sortie shopping hebdomadaire, qui était sacré pour elle. _Que fais-tu là, Alec ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour t'acheter une robe de soirée ?_

_- __Je voulais savoir si tu savais dans quel magasin pourrait être ma sœur ?_

_- Comment veux-tu que je sache cela ?_ rétorqua Heidi en colère qu'il vienne l'interrompre dans ses essayages pour ça._ Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter !_

_- Calme-toi, Heidi. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je croyais qu'elle faisait du shopping avec toi, _dit doucement Alec, qui avait peur, qu'Heidi fasse un scandale dans le magasin, ce qui ne serait pas une première.

Il se rappela la fois où elle avait attiré tout Volterra dehors, humains comme vampires, car son magasin de chaussures préféré n'avait pas la dernière paire dernier cri dont il ne savait plus la marque, et qu'elle voulait à tout prix.

_- Non, je lui aurais bien demandé de venir avec moi, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée, je croyais qu'elle était avec toi,_ dit Heidi d'une petite voix comme pour s'excuser de s'être emportée pour rien. _Va voir Gianna_ (à l'accueil), _elle te dira, si elle a vu Jane passer ou pas._

_- Merci Heidi, cela est une très bonne idée,_ dit Alec tout en se précipitant à allure humaine vers la sortie du magasin.

Dès qu'il fut certain qu'aucun humain ne pouvait le voir, il partit à vitesse vampirique vers le château. Il ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé devant le bureau de Gianna.

Elle était une de ses rares humains vivants dans le château des Volturi, elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand Alec apparu comme par magie devant elle. Gianna avait pris l'habitude des différentes attitudes des vampires du château. Mais normalement, ils faisaient attention à ne pas apparaître aussi soudainement devant elle. Donc elle sut toute suite que quelque chose agaçait Alec.

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Alec ?_ demanda Gianna très professionnellement comme si elle n'avait pas échappé à la mort par crise cardiaque, quelques secondes auparavant, bien qu'elle sache que le vampire avait surement entendu le manquement de quelques battements de son cœur.

_- Je voudrais savoir, si tu savais où était Jane ? Je sais déjà qu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, dans la salle du trône avec Aro, dans la salle d'entrainement avec Félix, dans les cachots avec C__aiu__s et enfin en ville avec Heidi,_ lista Alec, tout en montrant son agacement contre sa sœur.

_- Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais… _reprit Gianna en voyant qu'Alec commençait à s'impatienter_, je l'ai vu partir vers les jardins après avoir quitté la salle d'entraînement, il y a quelques heures_, finit l'hôtesse d'accueil des Volturi.

La fin de sa phrase, elle l'avait dit dans le vide, car Alec était parti dès qu'il avait entendu Gianna prononcer le mot jardin. Il arriva dans les jardins intérieurs du château. Il le parcouru en large et en travers, et finit par tomber sur Marcus qui regardait un massif de roses, un sécateur dans la main. Il se demandait surement comment commencer à couper les roses, pensa Alec.

Marcus, qui adorait passer du temps dans les jardins du château, car cela lui rappelait les moments de bonheur avec sa chère Didyme. Elle adorait les fleurs. Il sentit arriver Alec, et se retourna pour regarder son garde. Marcus le trouva énervé et soucieux. L'ancien savait que seul Jane pouvait mettre Alec dans cet état, il se demanda ce que la vampire avait bien pu inventer pour tourmenter à ce point son frère jumeau.

_- Que se passe-t-il Alec ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Jane __? _Demanda doucement Marcus, car il pouvait voir qu'Alec était sur le bord de l'explosion.

_- __**Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Jane,**_ cria Alec complètement hystérique. _Je ne sais pas où elle est, cela fait trois heures que je la cherche. Je suis allé voir dans sa chambre, dans la salle du trône, dans la salle d'entrainement, dans les cachots, dans les jardins, j'ai même fait toute la ville,_ dit Alec en commençant à sangloter **(n/Elsa : Alec se retourna et sortit une bouteille d'eau de poche, il entreprit de se lancer au visage de l'eau pour faire comme s'il versait de ****vraies l****armes).**

Marcus le prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer, en se disant, que cela valait de l'or de voir le Grand Alec Volturi en « pleurs ». Une fois qu'Alec fut calmer, après quelques minutes, environ trente minutes d'après Marcus, mais seulement deux pour Alec, de pleurs « intensivement » aqueux. Marcus chuchota doucement pour éviter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle crise :

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Démétri de la trouver ?_

Alec resta quelques minutes en état de choc face à cette révélation. Marcus, ayant un peu plus de délicatesse que Félix, le laissa réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire plutôt que de lui envoyer une claque.

_- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt __?_ Répéta Alec pendant cinq minutes, pour finir il cria cette phrase ce qui fit sursauter Marcus qui ne s'y attendait pas.

_- __Car tu étais inquiet pour ta sœur tout simplement_, chuchota l'ancien pour l'excuser cette étourderie.

_- Merci Marcus, ne __sauriez-vous pas, par hasard, où est Démétri,_ demanda un Alec excité comme une Alice Cullen qui va faire les soldes.

_- Je l'ai vu passer dans le couloir de la cour __intérieure, il__ y a 31 secondes, 32 maintenant_, répondit Marcus en souriant devant l'attitude son garde, qui faisait vraiment pour une fois les quinze ans de son physique.

Alec partit en courant sur les traces de Démétri, en criant le prénom de ce dernier, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Celui-ci qui entendit Alec l'appelait, en même temps presque tout le château l'avait entendu, se retourna, et vit son meilleur ami dans la garde lui courir après en criant son nom à en réveiller les morts, bien que les seuls morts dans ce château ne dorment pas. Démétri s'arrêta et l'attendit, en se demandant ce qui était bien assez important, pour qu'Alec lui court après en criant comme cela, car même s'il avait chuchoter il l'aurait entendu.

Alec arriva au près de son ami et lui demanda à toute vitesse supersonique : _« Peux…Jane ? »._

_- Bonjour Alec,_ répondit Démétri en se retenant de rire, _je sais que tu sais que je sais que je suis un vampire et que je comprend facilement quand on parle vite, mais pas à ce point là, désolé. _**(n/Elsa ****: sorry****… Veuillez patienter, Windows redémarre le programme demandé).**

_- Pardon, s'excusa Alec, peux-tu me dire où est __Jane_ ? Redemanda Alec en prenant soin de bien articuler chaque syllabe. **(n/Elsa : pourtant Démétri n'est pas trisomique, con mais pas trisomique).**

_- Oui, je pourrais, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi je le ferais ?_ dit Démétri en rigolant, il adorait jouer avec les nerfs d'Alec. **(n/Elsa : et sa santé apparemment).**

_- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Démétri_, souffla Alec, _cela fait presque trois heures et demi que je la cherche, j'ai presque fait tout le château et toute la ville. Alors peux-tu me dire, s'il te plaît, où est Jane ? Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant,_ ajouta Alec en voyant l'air joueur de son ami.

_- Eternellement reconnaissant,_ répéta Démétri avec un drôle de sourire,_ je pense que je devrais me satisfaire de cela… Je vais te dire où ta sœur._

_- Merci, merci, merci… _chanta Alec trop content qu'il ait accepté de rechercher sa sœur, en embrassant Démétri sur chaque joue.

_- Peux-tu arrêter s'il te plaît ?_ demanda ce dernier, qui trouvait son ami bien enthousiaste pour savoir où trouver sa sœur, il avait du beaucoup s'inquiéter pour Jane.

_- Pardon,_ s'excusa encore Alec, qui trouvait que pour son propre bien il s'était déjà excusé aujourd'hui pour au moins les dix prochaines années, voir le prochain siècle.

Démétri le regarda avec un regard moqueur, et se concentra sur Jane pour la localiser.

_- Elle est… dans le château… aile ouest… dans la bibliothèque…_ murmura-t-il en reniflant bruyamment et inélégalement.

Il perdit sa concentration quand Alec le prit dans ses bras pendant au moins dix minutes en le ré**-**embrassant sur les joue, quand il le relâcha enfin, il lui cria un grand merci que tout les vampires entendirent à dix kilomètres à la ronde, tout en courant vers la bibliothèque à toute vitesse vampirique sans un regard pour Démétri qui était en état de choc au milieu du couloir. Il était devenu une statue de stupéfaction face à autant d'enthousiasme de la part d'Alec. Il ne sortira de cet état que quand Félix passera dans ce couloir quelques heures plus tard…

Arrivé dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, Alec ralentit. La bibliothécaire, Elsa, avait beau être humaine, elle lui faisait peur. Aro lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs dans ce lieu, et avec ceux qui faisaient du bruit, elle était intraitable. Alec aimait beaucoup Elsa, même si elle lui faisait un peu peur, pour lui, elle était l'humaine qui avait le plus de chance de devenir vampire.

Après avoir passé la porte, Alec se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elsa, mais cette dernière n'y était pas. Il la trouva, dans les rangées des livres scientifiques, en train de feuilleter un livre de biologie cellulaire. **(n/Elsa : PAES les pauvres étudiants du Professeur de biologie cellulaire et biochimie) (n/Elodie : c'est un peu dans ce cours là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fiction).**

_- Bonjour Elsa, saurais-tu, par hasard où est ma sœur ?_ demanda Alec.

_- Bonjour Alec_, répondit Elsa tout en fermant doucement son livre et en le rangeant à sa place sur l'étagère en face d'elle,_ je crois savoir, par hasard, où est Jane._

_- Où est-elle ?_ demanda Alec, qui tout de suite n'aimait plus les jeux de mots.

_- __Je ne peux pas te le dire, elle m'a demandé à ce que l'on ne la dérange pas, sauf urgence, et là, à ce que je vois, il n'y a pas d'urgence,_ dit Elsa sérieusement.

_- __Où est-elle ?_ Redemanda-t-il plus fermement.

_- __Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit, d'accord ?_ Soupira-t-elle avec un air exaspéré.

Alec hocha simplement la tête, et regarda la jeune bibliothécaire dans les yeux pour lui prouver sa sincérité.

_Dans la dernière salle de lecture,_ renseigna Elsa dans un souffle et si doucement que le vampire aurait eu un peu de mal à l'entendre s'il avait été un peu plus loin d'elle.

_- Merci, désolé pour t'avoir parlé comme cela,_ s'excusa Alec. Pour lui, cette excuse ne comptait pas car il avait l'effet attendu, les joues d'Elsa faisaient concurrences avec des tomates. **(n/Elsa**** : sans OGM, les tomates).**

Alec se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque où se trouvait les salles de lectures. Plus il s'approchait, plus des bruits se faisaient entendre, cela ressemblait à des gloussements, des soupirs de contentements et des murmures. Il continua à avancer, et il se rendit compte que les bruits venaient de la dernière salle de lecture. Il entendit plus distinctement un murmure entrecoupé d'un soupir, il reconnu la voix de sa sœur, même s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait.

Sa sœur avait-elle une relation secrète, sans que cela lui soit arrivé aux oreilles, pour lui cela était complètement impossible, mais vraiment complètement impossible.

Derrière cette porte, celle de la dernière salle de lecture de la bibliothèque du château des Volturi à Volterra, il y avait bien Jane, d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette salle pour cela il devait ouvrir cette porte. Il regarda derrière lui, il vit qu'Elsa l'observait depuis son bureau, d'où elle voyait la majorité de la bibliothèque, elle lui montra la porte comme pour l'encourager. Il l'ouvrit, sa sœur était là, mais seule contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait. Elle lisait en soupirant. Son livre ressemblait à ceux qui étaient disposés sur la table. Il s'approcha pour en prendre un, Jane ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu tellement elle était prise dans son livre, qui était une bande dessinée. Elle poussa un gloussement qui fit sursauter Alec.

Alec regarda le livre qu'il venait de prendre et le fixa abasourdit.

**- ****TU AIMES TINTIN ?** Hurla Alec à sœur.

Jane sursauta en entendant son frère, mais se repris vite, tellement vite qu'un humain n'aurait pas vu qu'elle avait été surprise.

_- __J'adore Tintin, il est le meilleur !_ Répondit tout simplement Jane avec un beau sourire niai. **(n/Elsa : ça fait peur) (n/Elodie : totalement cela file la chair de poule).**

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Des reviews me feront très plaisir, comme récompense pour ma première fiction.

Bisous

Elodie


End file.
